My Regret
by hitori10
Summary: After having slept with his lover, Eren finds out he is expecting Levi's child. He thinks that this will bring them closer together...he was dead wrong. Levi refuses to have a child in his life. Heartbroken, Eren decides to end the relationship and raise their child alone. Years later, Levi finds Eren...and a small boy?
1. Chapter 1

My Regret

Attack on Titan. Levi x Eren

After having slept with his lover, Eren finds out that he is pregnant with Levi's child. He is heart broken when Levi absolutely refuses on him having the child, because he was a business man, he thought that it would interfere with his work. Eren takes it upon himself to end the relationship and take care of his baby on his own. It's been 3 years since Levi signed away his right to his child...after seeing his friends with their lover and children, he begins to wonder what had become of them. One day, walking through the park he sees Eren and his...son. Will Levi be able to regain the family that he threw away and will he gain the love of Eren and his son back?

Since Eren is normally 15 years younger than Levi, I decided to change their ages, you'll understand why. So, in this story they will be 5 years apart. Levi is 30, Eren 25.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was like any other day in Kyoto, Japan. The sun was shining, Sakura trees were in full bloom,yes, this was another typical day...except for one young man.

There was a child's laughter along with a deeper voice. A little boy with charcoal black hair,vibrant green eyes and pale skin was running away from his papa.

His papa was a tall young man, smooth looking brown hair, bright green eyes, and a light tan to his skin was running after his son.

The little boy squealed when his father picked him up and set him on his shoulders. He smiled through his laughter. "You got me, Papa!"

His father, Eren Jeager, smiled seeing that his son was happy. His son, Yami, was almost nothing like his daddy. But, when you got him mad or when he was bored...well, as you can guess. It showed...rather vividly.

Eren began walking towards their back door. They both lived in a two story house, painted white with a metal fence surrounding the large back yard they had.

Opening the door, Eren set Yami down, and he was soon playing. Eren shook his head and looked at the clock. "Yami, in half an hour we have to eat dinner, alright?" He called received an 'Okay!' back. Walking into the kitchen, he prepared their dinner.

* * *

After Eren and Yami both had finished their dinner, he let Yami watch his cartoons for about 45 minutes, and then tucked his son in bed. Eren walked back downstairs and sat on the couch.

He looked at the picture that was in his coffee table. It was him and Yami, on his 4th birthday, it was only taken a few weeks ago.

He sighed. He still couldn't believe that Yami's father wanted nothing to do with him...that day was still vivid in his mind...

* * *

~5 Years ago~

Eren was stunned at what his lover had just told him. He recently found out that he was expecting his lover's child, and wanted to give him the good news. He was heartbroken with the response.

"L-Levi, you can't be serious..."

Levi had been his lover for 5 years. He was slightly shorter than Eren. Charcoal colored hair, steel grey eyes, and pale skin. He always had a bored expression on his face, but began to show more emotion when he was around Eren.

Levi sighed. "Eren, you know how busy I am with my business. This would only put more stress on me."

Eren's shoulders began to shake. "So...what you're saying is...the child will only be a burden to you...?"

Levi nodded and leaned against his office desk. "If that's how you want to call it, then yes."

Eren felt tears come to his eyes. The next thing he was going to say was going to break his heart. But, he knew it was the best thing for his child.

He looked at Levi with tears in his green eyes. "Then...in that case. I'll raise this child alone...in doing that...I want to end this relationship."

Levi's eyes widened. "Eren, don't spat that bullshit. Just give up the child and things will go back the way they were."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "No. I am not giving up my child. I'm sorry, Levi. I may love you more than anything, but, I would never do that to my child."

Levi crossed his arms. "So, you're choosing the child over our relationship?"

Eren nodded.

"Well, then I want nothing to do with the child."

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat as he spoke. "Then, I'll send you papers giving up your parental right."

Levi shrugged his shoulders. Eren walked out the door with nothing left to say...

~End of flashback~

* * *

He hadn't seen Levi since that day. It hurt having to raise Yami on his own. But, he knew it was for the better. He would rather have Yami grow up without his other father, then Levi ignore him and eventually leave him and Eren alone.

Sure, he had his friends and mother there for him...but it wasn't the same. He wanted his lover, Yami's father, there for him.

Levi had already missed so much in Yami's life. Learning to sit up on his own, crawling, standing up without someone's help, beginning to walk, run. Learning to say 'papa', learning his abc's, writing his name, drawing pictures of himself and Eren. His first day of school...every precious moment...and Levi was never there.

Eren was still a single father. He didn't want someone coming between him and his son. Yami was more important to him more than anything.

At the age of 25, he was working as a doctor in a nearby clinic. His job also didn't stop him from wanting to spend plenty of time with his son. 'If only Levi thought the same way.' Eren thought bitterly. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the couch and went to bed.

...Never knowing that fate would bring him and his ex-lover together again...

End of chapter 1

* * *

I know the first chapter wasn't all that long, but I had to introduce the whole story first.


	2. Chapter 2

My Regret

Chapter 2

* * *

Hell, it had been years since Levi was happy. All that there was in his life were his friends, work and nothing else. There was a time in his life where he actually enjoyed life more than anything, but he threw that all away for his business...and he regretted that now more than ever. He got rid of the family he could have had for his god damn job...there was no going back...no matter how much he wanted to...

* * *

Currently Levi was sitting in his office. He had taken off his jacket, he rolled up the sleeves on his white button up shirt and loosened his black tie a little.

His black pants were a little wrinkled, and his black shoes were beginning to get uncomfortable.

He absolutely hated his job now. He didn't look forward to the end of the day least of all, before he had something to look forward to when he got home...now he had nothing waiting for him at home, nobody to greet him...the person that used to be there was now gone.

When Eren left him 4 years ago...he was a complete wreck. Always crying when he got home, he didn't dare cry in public. He had too much pride for that.

His closest female friend, Hanji, had caught him once. He ended up crying his heart out on her shoulder.

When someone began to talk about Eren and his child...he felt his heart break and guilt.

As much as he wanted to look for the two...he was too afraid Eren would reject him and never allow him to see the child. He closed his thought alone brought tears to his steely grey eyes.

Too tired and no longer focused on his work, he decided he would go home early. He told his secretary he would head home and only received a nod and a get well.

Nodding his head in response he walked out.

* * *

Before heading home he decided to take a walk in the park. A stroll would certainly help clear his mind. It was a rather sunny day out, there was a nice light breeze and ruffled his charcoal colored hair.

He turned his head and froze in his tracks. Running after a small boy...was his ex-lover...Eren.

Gods, he still looked the same. His perfect brunette hair, vibrant green eyes full of happiness...his brat really hadn't changed at all.

He felt guilt clench his heart when Eren caught the little boy and cried out 'Papa!'. His eyes widened in realization as to who the little boy was.

The boy was a spitting image of him and Eren. The charcoal colored hair, vibrant green eyes, and a nice light tan. His son...it brought a small smile to his lips. But was quickly gone. He had missed 4 years of that child's life, he wasn't a part of it at all. He missed all those precious moments...He stood there watching Eren and his son...

* * *

Eren thought it would be a good idea to play at the park for a while, since he had already taken Yami out for some ice cream. He was playing tag with him, hoping to get rid of some of his sugar rush.

When he finally caught the small boy, he lifted him into his arms. He chuckled when Yami cried out. Yami laughed and nuzzled his papa's chest, Eren smiled at the gesture and nuzzled his son back.

Eren began to walk towards the sidewalk. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the one person who broke his heart, left him alone with his child, never wanted his son around...

His ex-lover...Levi...

* * *

Levi felt his breath being taken away when Eren made eye contact with him. Those vibrant green eyes stared him down. What seemed like an eternity, Levi began walking to where Eren was standing.

He gave him a small smile when they stood in front of each other. "Eren...it's been a long time."

Eren only nodded in response.

Yami looked between the two men from Eren's arms. "Papa, who is he?" pointing his finger at Levi.

Levi turned his attention to the small boy and his eyes softened, the small smile still on his lips.

"Yami, why don't you play on the equipment while I talk to him."

Yami nodded his head, Eren placed him on the sidewalk and Yami hugged Eren around his legs before running off to play in the park.

Levi watched as his son went to play. "He certainly behaves like you, and looks like the both of us."

Eren crossed his arms over his chest. "Levi, what do you want?"

Levi sighed. "Eren, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now-"

He was interrupted when Eren cut him off.

"Probably? You are the last person I would want to see in my entire life. Because of you I suffered so much."

Levi hung his head in shame. "I know, Eren. Mere words can't describe how sorry I am that I put you through so much pain alone."

Eren held up a hand. "I don't want your pity, Levi."

Levi frowned. "It's not pity, Eren."

Eren raised a brow. "Oh? Then what is it?"

"I'm telling you that I regret not standing beside you in all this."

Eren gave a bitter laugh. "Regret? Is that what you feel?" Levi nodded. "You know, when I was in the hospital about to give birth to Yami I didn't have anyone standing there beside me, telling me that everything was going to be okay. Sure, I had Mikasa and our mother. But it's not the same. I could see pity in the eyes of the doctors and nurses when they found out my son's father wasn't there. I was ashamed, ashamed that my son had a father that didn't give a damn about him. Yami was born premature, while he was struggling to survive, his father was fucking off. While I was agonizing, thinking that Yami wouldn't live. You were here, with your precious buisness keeping your sorry ass company. I just really wanted you there with me Levi. To feel all the agony, sadness and doubt. But, no. You were here while my own son was struggling to live and me doubting he would!" Tears were streaming down Eren cheeks.

Levi was shocked. He couldn't even tell that Yami struggled to survive, let alone been born premature, the small boy was so full of energy...It was hard to imagine that as a baby, his son almost didn't make it.

Levi watched as Eren wiped away his tears, he could tell that Eren was remembering what happened several years ago. With a shaky hand he reached out to place it on Eren's shoulder. A hurt expression made it's way onto his face when Eren slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me. I want absolutely nothing to do with you." Eren's eyes were narrowed as he spoke with such hate in his voice.

Taking a shaky breath, Levi spoke in a tone that made him sound almost vulnerable. "E-Eren, I just want to a-apologize for the h-hell I-I put you through." Fighting back his tears he managed to speak, but couldn't keep the complete sorrow he felt out.

"Do me a favor, and stay the hell away from me and my son." With that, Eren walked off.

Levi watched with sad eyes as Eren picked up his son and began their walk home...Giving a defeated sigh, he began his way home too...if could even call it that anymore...

* * *

Several hours after Levi got home, he turned to the one thing that was able to make him forget his problems, if only for a short time. Alcohol. Not too long after Eren first left, he began drinking. He thought getting himself drunk would be the solution to all his troubles, when in reality it made them much worse.

Sure, when he was drunk, he really couldn't remember the problems that he had that day, but he also knew the dangers that came along with it. He would have become an alcoholic had it not been for Hanji.

She had slapped some sense into him that alcohol wasn't the way to go...didn't mean he couldn't do it every once in a while.

He sat in the living room of his mansion, attempting to forget the confrontation that he had with Eren earlier. However, this time the alcohol wasn't working.

Levi groaned frustrated, why couldn't today's scotch have the same result it always had on him?

Taking another sip, he slammed the glass onto the coffee table, almost shattering the glass from the force that he put behind it.

Putting his head in his hands he sighed. He really couldn't blame Eren for the way he acted towards , anyone would be angry if that were to happen to them.

He looked for them desperately after Eren left 3 weeks later. Now that they were in the city again, he wanted to get to know his son.

He was his father, even though he signed away his parental right, that couldn't stop his fatherly instincts. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but, he was going to convince Eren to let him see his son, by force even if he had to.

He knew the task would not be a simple one. But for his son, he was willing to do anything.

* * *

When Eren arrived home, he was extremely angry with Levi. Just because they happened to be walking through the park the exact same day, it didn't give him any right to come and talk to him.

Eren never planned to let Yami meet Levi, when Levi said he wanted nothing to do with the child, he understood completely and made sure he also never met him. Oh, well. Too late for that now.

All he could hope was that Levi didn't find out where they live. It was painful enough to face him, but it hurt even more when he told Levi that Yami was born premature and almost died when he was an infant.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand tug on his pants. He turned his attention to Yami, who was in his star pajamas and holding a teddy bear in his arms. He picked Yami up from his small waist and placed him on his lap.

"Yami, Why are you up? I put you to bed an hour ago."

Yami placed his head on his father's chest. "I know Papa, but I can't sleep."

Eren arched a brow. "Why not?"

Yami lifted his head and looked up at his father. "Because I keep thinking about that man that we saw in the park today."

Eren tensed. "What about him?"

Yami tightened his grip on the bear. "Because he made you angry and sad. You're never like that, Papa. Who is he anyway?"

Eren sighed. "He...he hurt papa emotionally a few years back. But, don't worry too much about it. Okay, Yami?"

He sighed inwardly in relief when Yami nodded his head. Eren stood up with Yami in his arms. "Come on, I'll go put you to bed."

Walking up the stairs to the second floor, Eren opened the door to Yami's room.

The walls were painted a light blue; toys were on the floor, pictures of them on his nightstand, and the moon light was pouring into the room through the white curtains. There was also a queen sized bed with white sheets, and a fluffy white blanket and two soft pillows. Eren placed Yami on his bed and tucked him in. He kissed Yami on his forehead, and before he could walk away from his bed. A small hand tugged on his shirt.

He turned his head and saw Yami looking up at him. "Papa, can you sleep with me tonight? I don't wanna be alone."

Eren's eyes softened and nodded his head. He pulled the covers up and snuggled under the warm covers.

He felt Yami cuddle up to his chest with his teddy bear, draping an arm over his son. He kissed Yami on his forehead again and whispered goodnight.

After Yami had fallen asleep, he lay there still awake. He was thinking about Levi. Eren could see in his eyes that Levi wanted to get to know Yami.

He would do everything in his power to keep Levi away from Yami. Drifting off to sleep with a final thought of keeping his son safe and away from Levi.

Neither Levi nor Eren knew that everything would be in the hands of a small child...

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

My Regret

Chapter 3

* * *

Levi woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. He groaned as he sat up. Rubbing his temples he thought to himself bitterly.

'Why the hell did I drink so much yesterday?'

Of course he knew the answer to that question. It was because he had a bitter reunion with Eren. He looked over to his nightstand and read his clock.

He sighed, it couldn't hurt to work from home today. Besides, he got more work done at home than when he was at his office.

Tossing the snowy white covers off himself, he walked to the bathroom that was in his room and showered.

* * *

Eren groaned as he felt something jumping up and down on the bed, waking him up from his peaceful sleep. Reluctantly, he opened one of his green eyes, and was met with another pair of green orbs.

Yami laughed at his papa's morning attitude. If he didn't jump up and down on his bed in the morning, Yami would be alone for the whole morning and Eren would be late for work. It nearly gave Eren a heart attack when he found out that Yami was a morning person. Oh well, his alarm clock certainly got him up in the morning.

Eren sighed, knowing that it would be pointless to try and get some more sleep. Sitting up from his son's bed, he smiled at Yami. "Hey, Kiddo. What are you doing up so early?"

Yami shook his head and pointed to the clock on his nightstand. "Papa, it's 10:30."

Eren turned his head and saw that it was 10:30. Eren sighed and lifted the warm covers off himself. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he stood up.

Turning to his son once again, he held out his hand. "Come on, let's go eat breakfast."

Yami smiled as he nodded, taking his papa's hand, they went downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

After Levi had gotten his shower, he now sat in his home office. There were important documents in front of him, but he was too busy with his thoughts to even begin them.

He was contemplating whether or not to call Tetsuya, Hanji's husband, who was a lawyer. Levi wanted to talk to Tetsuya about seeing if he could at least see his own son, already knowing that Eren wouldn't.

He hoped that somehow Tetsuya got him a right that entitled him to see Yami. Making his decision, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

He waited for several minutes before another voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Tetsuya."

"Rivaille?"

Levi could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. You never call unless my wife did something that pissed you off."

Levi sighed. "No. Actually this is for a completely different matter all together."

"Oh? Can I ask what this different matter is?"

Levi hesitated for a moment. "I need you to help me get a right to see my son."

There was a moment of silence between both men.

"Rivaille, are you sure?"

Levi nodded. "Of course I'm sure."

Tetsuya sighed. "Well, it's just that you've always said if you ever found Eren again, all you would want is his forgiveness. Either way, you wanted nothing to do with your child."

Levi leaned back in his chair. "I know. But, when I saw them at the park yesterday...I saw my son...Yami. I could already tell the boy was happy. Eren told me when he was born premature as an infant, and almost died. Nobody could tell he almost died just by taking a simple glance at him. Eren suffered alone, while I thought I was better off without them...Tetsuya, please. I beg you. From one father to another...I want you to help me gain a right to see my son..."

Levi's voice took on a slight pleading tone.

For several minutes, neither one said a word. Finally after several agonizing minutes, Tetsuya gave him his answer.

"Alright. I'll help you. Would it be alright if I stopped by your home in 20 minutes?"

Levi nodded. "Of course."

"Alright, then. I'll see you soon, Rivaille."

"Likewise."

Levi hung up, getting up from his chair he stood next to the window in his office. A faint smile grazed his lips. There was a chance he would see his son grow up, and make up for the years that he wasn't there for him...there was also a chance to try and fix everything with Eren...and a second chance to get the love of his life back in his arms...where he belongs...

* * *

Eren laughed as Yami tried to make a tower out of his blocks...although he was rather short and couldn't make it the height that he wanted. There was a knock on the door.

Eren frowned, he wasn't expecting anyone at the moment.

Getting up from his chair, he walked over to the door. When he opened it, there stood Hanji's husband, Tetsuya. He was a rather tall man, standing at 6'1. Black hair and brown two had already met on several other occasions.

"Eren, can I come in?"

Eren nodded. "Sure. We can talk in the kitchen."

Allowing Tetsuya to step inside, he pointed him to the kitchen. Looking in the living room, he saw Yami remaking the tower.

"Yami, I'll be in the kitchen talking to someone, alright?"

Yami turned his head around and nodded. "Okay, Papa." Eren smiled and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Eren sat down across from Tetsuya at the kitchen table. "So, what is it you need to talk to me about?"

Tetsuya pulled out a yellow folder. He looked at Eren straight in the eyes. "I came to talk to you about your son."

Eren began to panic. "What? What about him?"

Tetsuya raised a hand. "Calm down, nothing is wrong with your son."

Eren raised a brow. "Then what is it?"

Tetsuya sighed. "I just came here from Rivaille's home."

He raised a hand to stop Eren before he was interrupted. "I know he's the last person you ever want to see in your life. But, he wants to be there for his son. I came to tell you, I now have a document that entitles him a right to see Yami."

Eren sighed. "Tetsuya, you forget that I have the document of him signing away the parental right to Yami. That document you have can't do anything for him."

Tetsuya silently cursed. He had forgotten that Eren contacted a different lawyer for the parental right document. He could not do anything for Rivaille as long as Eren and his lawyer both had a copy of that document. "Come on, Eren. He really wants to see his son."

Eren narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so now he wants to? The only reason he wants to now, was because I told him Yami was born premature and almost died. He feels like he has to. Not because he wants to...there's a huge difference."

There was a moment of silence between the two. Tetsuya sighed inwardly. There was no chance Rivaiile could see his son, unless the two went to Eren's lawyer, and got the document...who knows how long that could take.

Getting up from his seat, he grabbed his suitcase, and gave a farewell to Eren. Who sat in his chair and allowed the man to show himself out.

As Eren sat there his only thought was...'I'll never allow Levi to see Yami...I swear it...' He then joined Yami again and played for another hour.

* * *

Levi fell back on his couch with a sigh of defeat and disappointment. He had just gotten a call from Tetsuya letting him know that Eren wouldn't let him see Yami. '

If I can't get Tetsuya to let me see Yami, then I'll go in person.'

That was only Levi's thought as he got up from his couch and left to Eren's house. Thank the gods Hanji gave him the address...

* * *

Eren was peacefully reading one of his books in the living room while Yami was taking a nap.

He was interrupted when there was rapid knocking in his door.

Frowning, he set his book down and went to his door. When he opened his door, he was met with Levi. Narrowing his eyes at Levi, he spoke.

"What are you doing here, Levi?"

Said person looked at Eren directly in the eyes. "Can I come in?"

Very reluctantly, Eren stepped aside and allowed him to come into the house.

Levi walked into the living room and saw a variety of different pictures. Eren walked in after him, he leaned in the wall and watched Levi carefully.

Levi picked up a picture of Eren holding a new born Yami. Just as Eren had said, he looked so delicate...Levi's right hand balled up into a fist at his side.

Eren began to get worried. He knew what happened when Levi's hands clenched into fists, and the result was not good. He pushed himself off the wall and stood next to Levi.

"I'm sorry."

Eren's eyes widened. He stayed quiet so Levi could continue.

"I put you through so much hell because of my selfish decisions...how you stayed with me for several years, I'll never know..."

Eren took a silent deep breath, he hoped with what he was about to say, would comfort Levi. "The reason that I stayed with you for so long was because I loved you..."

Levi's breath hitched, he set the picture down before facing Eren. "How could you love me though? I didn't really act like a lover should."

Eren gave a very faint smile. "It's the smallest of gestures that meant the world to me."

Levi stared at Eren with soft eyes. He did remember holding Eren's hand, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, and an embrace every time that they saw each other. He had no idea that Eren loved every single one of those small moments.

Their moment was destroyed when Levi spoke. "I'm here to see Yami."

Eren sighed. "Levi. If Tetsuya didn't have much luck convincing me, what makes you think you will?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Why are you doing this? All I want to do is see my son. Your right, I didn't care for Yami when you first told me you were expecting my child. But, I want to be here for him now."

Eren hung his head down, and after a moment shook his head, that was still down. "No...I can't trust you. I don't want you near my son at all."

Levi felt nothing but rage as Eren said that. "God dammit, Eren! I want this! I really do...I want you back in my arms!"

Eren blushed hard at the confession.

Levi walked over and pulled Eren into an embrace, said person was too shocked to push him away. Levi was slightly taller than Eren now.

He buried his face in Eren's silky brunette hair. "I love you...I want you and Yami...my son back in my arms...I want you here with me forever..."

There was a small gasp and the two jumped apart. Yami was standing there with a shocked look on his face. "Papa...? Is he lying?" Pointing a finger at Levi.

Eren paled when he knew what Yami was asking. He never thought that this day would come considering that he had never planned for the two to meet someday.

Yami slowly walked closer and stood by Eren's legs and wrapped his arms around them. "Papa?"

Eren took a deep breath. He turned his head and motioned for Levi to come closer with his hand. Levi stepped closer and stood next to Eren.

"Yami."

The little boy lifted his head up and looked at Levi.

"What did you hear exactly?"

Levi didn't want to tell him anything unless he knew what Yami had heard. Taking a deep breath, the small boy spoke. "I heard papa talking and thought that aunt Mikasa was here. So, I came here even though papa said he would come and get me. I saw that papa was sad when he was talking to you...and then I heard you say you were my daddy..."

His wide green eyes looked into Levi's steely grey ones. "Is that true?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Levi saw that Eren's bangs were hiding his face.

Turning his attention back to the small boy, he knelt down to his height and nodded. "Yes...I'm your daddy."

Yami's eyes watered and he gave a small smile. Throwing himself into Levi's arms, surprising the man, he wrapped his small arms around his neck. "Daddy..."

Levi wrapped his arms tightly around the small body and began to tear up. He buried his face in Yami's charcoal colored hair. "Yami...my son..."

* * *

Eren stood there watching as father and son were finally reunited. Guilt clenched his heart. He turned and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Opening the back doors, he stepped out into the backyard. Walking over to Yami's swingset, he sat down on one of them.

Tilting his head up, his green eyes watched the blue skies. His vision was blurred by hot tears.

'Yami...looked so happy when he found out Levi was his father...was I wrong all this time...? Was Yami better off meeting Levi when he was an infant...? I don't know my head hurts too much from this...'

That was Eren's only thought before his world went black...

* * *

Levi stroked Yami's hair as the smaller boy was clinging tightly to him. Finally, Yami lifted his head and up and looked around the room.

He raised a small brow. Where was his papa? He was here wasn't he? "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Wasn't papa here?"

Levi lifted his head and saw that Yami was right. Eren was standing behind them.

Yami let go of his daddy and grabbed his hand instead. "Come on, Daddy. Papa should be in the kitchen or backyard or something."

Levi nodded and stood up, letting Yami lead him into the kitchen. Both father and son were confused when they saw that Eren wasn't there.

Levi looked down at Yami. "Perhaps he's in the backyard or something."

Yami nodded and held Levi's hand and opened the back doors. The two stepped outside and gasped in shock.

Eren was near the swing sets on the ground and was laying on his side unconscious.

Levi ran to where Eren was and knelled down next to him. He cursed under his breath when he saw Eren was panting. '

Damn, something's definitely wrong.'

Placing his hand on Eren's forehead, he quickly pulled it away.

Yami was shaking out of fear, confused when his father didn't tell him what was wrong with his papa.

"Daddy? What's wrong with papa?"

Levi lifted Eren up into his arms and responded. "He's got a high fever. I have to take him inside and give him some medicine. Come on."

Levi ran into the house with Yami after him...

* * *

~Dream~

Eren groaned as he felt something wet hit his cheek. Slowly opening his green eyes, he was met with a pair of steely grey.

Levi sighed in relief. Grasping the younger's hand in his own, he held onto it tightly. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Eren's. "Gods, you had me scared. Brat."

Blinking his eyes, Eren looked at Levi's relieved face. He raised his hand and brushed away some tears from his lover's eyes. "You've been crying."

Levi slowly nodded. "Of course. You've been out for hours. I was worried for you and Yami."

Eren stiffened. "Yami?"

"Our son."

Eren leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Didn't Levi want nothing to do with Yami? He was certain of it...then why were things different from what he remembered? "This is not how it happened..."

Levi was looking down at Eren with a raised brow. "What is?"

Eren opened his eyes and faced Levi. "You're not supposed to be here...you wanted nothing to do with Yami...you really aren't here..."

Levi lifted Eren's upper body off the bed and brought him to his chest. "Eren, what are you saying? I would never do that."

Eren gave a bitter laugh. "I hate you..."

He felt Levi stiffen at the words. "Eren...you don't mean that...what's wrong with you?"

Eren slowly closed his eyes. The only thing he could hear was Levi's distressed cry as his world went dark once more...

~Dream end~

* * *

"...En...!'...

"-Ren...!"

"Eren!"

"God dammit you shitty brat! Wake up!"

Snapping his eyes open, Eren gasped as he was startled out of his dream. He winced as the bright light came in contact with his eyes.

He slowly sat up and placed a hand to his forehead. "Eren...are you alright?"

He turned his head and saw a concerned Levi.

"W-Where am I?"

"In your living room."

Eren closed his eyes and sighed. "I passed out didn't I?"

Levi nodded.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Why does that happen anyway?"

Before Eren could respond, Yami came running down the stairs with a first aid kit in his hands. Seeing that Eren was alright, his eyes teared up and ran into his arms.

Wrapping his arms around his sobbing child, Eren rested his chin on Yami's head.

"Papa...you scared me..." Yami managed to choke out between sobs.

"I'm sorry, little one...you know why that happens..."

By this point Levi was dying with curiosity. Hell, even Yami knew why Eren passed out.

"Eren."

Said person looked at him.

"I need to make sure nothing happened, so I need to look you over real quick."

Eren nodded and Yami got off his lap.

After looking over Eren, all Levi found was that Eren only had a bruise on the back of his head.

"Well, the only thing that concerns me is the bruise on your head. Other than that, your fine."

There was soft breathing and the two of them looked over to the other couch and saw that Yami was asleep.

"Eren if you don't mind me asking...why did you pass out?"

Eren's head went down and his bangs covered his eyes. Levi leaned closer. "Eren?" "It alll...began when...I left the person that I love with all my heart...but hate with my entire being..."

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

My Regret

I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, or the characters. If I did, Eren and Levi would already have a child together.

* * *

Chapter 4

Levi stared at Eren in shock. His heart soared when Eren admitted he still loved him with all his heart. But, it was short lived. Eren hated him with his entire being.

He was snapped out of his shock when the brunette began speaking. "Levi, It's hard to be around you right now...could you please leave?"

Shaking his head, the ravenette spoke. "No, Eren. I want to be here for you. Someone needs to take care of you right now."

"Oh...so now you want to be here for me?" His hand clenched into a fist, nails digging hard in his palms.

"Eren, now's not the time."

Narrowing his eyes, Eren shook his head. "No, it's the perfect time actually."

"Eren-"

"Levi, we can't avoid the subject any longer. This has to be discussed whether you like it or not."

Levi sighed inwardly, and thought to himself. 'The damn brat hasn't changed...if anything, he got worse.'

Crossing his arms over his chest, he leaned back in his seat on the couch. "Alright, let's talk."

Eren swallowed the lump in his throat before he began speaking. "Why did you want nothing to do with our child, when I told you I was expecting?"

Levi sighed. He had to choose his words wisely, if he didn't, Eren might release some pent up anger at him. "I was a bastard to you..." It was more like a whisper.

Eren raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

Levi turned his face to Eren, which held a dark look. "I was a bastard to you, alright?! I regret that more than anything!"

Eren stared at him, listening to Levi almost break down.

"How the hell could I?! I left you for a fucking company! Eren, we could have had a happy life together...but, I messed it all up!" His steel colored eyes shut tight and jaw clenched. His hands were balled into fists, Levi was fighting back tears, hell, he was amazed he still could after not shedding a tear for quite some time.

"You have no idea how many times I cursed myself for that mistake...I would always imagine what life would have been like had I made the right choice...Eren...I doubt you could ever forgive me for bringing you all this sadness and pain..."

Eren shifted his gaze from Levi to Yami. "You're right. I doubt I could ever forgive you as well. But, for Yami's sake...I will allow you to be near us."

Levi's eyes widened slightly. He turned to face Eren. "Y-You'll allow me to be apart of his life...?"

Eren shrugged his shoulder and sighed. "Well, he already met you, and I can already tell he wants you near. I would never let him get his hopes up, only to crush them because of my personal feelings."

The sides of his lips curved slightly, as Levi gave a small smile. "Thank you, Eren. Truly, thank you."

A faint blush appeared on the brunette's face. "Just remember, I'm doing this for Yami. Not because of my own free will."

Levi nodded, "Of course, I understand. No harm done."

'Like hell there was no harm done, I feel like complete shit, it's a shame that I can't speak those feelings, unless of course, I want an angry brunette's fist in my gut...'

"Papa..? Daddy...?"

Both pairs of eyes, grey and green, turned to meet a pair of drowsy emerald.

Yami lifted himself into a sitting position on the couch.

Eren smiled tenderly at his son. "Hey, kiddo. You dozed off for a while there."

Yami pouted, his small arms crossing over his chest. "Couldn't help it. You made me sleeply, Papa."

Raising a brow, Eren tilted his head slightly. "Oh? How so?"

"Because you always have this calming look on your face."

While the two were bickering whether or not Eren truly made Yami tired, Levi sat there a bit surprised. Yami talked as if he were older than his age. For a five year old, he sounded more like a 10 year old.

He was startled out of his thoughts when Yami was calling out to him. "Daddy!"

He lifted his head, which was down slightly when he was thinking. He turned his head to the side, and saw that Eren was pale. "Sorry, Yami. What is it?"

Yami got up from his spot on the couch and walked over to his parents. He seated himself in Levi's lap. "I was asking Papa if we were going to be a real family now."

The ravenette froze at the question. He certainly wasn't expecting it, that's for damn sure. "Aren't...we a family already?"

Yami tilted his head to the side. "Really? Because a lot of my friends have their parents together in the same home. Yet, the three of us don't."

Levi inwardly cursed. 'Dammit. He had to turn out really observant...'

Poking at his father's chest, Yami continued, "Daddy? I was also wondering something."

Reluctantly, Levi nodded.

"Why haven't I met you before until now?"

Before Levi could answer his question, a certain brunette cut him off.

"Yami."

The little boy turned his head to face Eren. "Yes, Papa?"

Smiling softly, Eren continued. "Can you please go upstairs, I need to talk to your Daddy about something."

Nodding his head, Yami jumped off Levi's lap and ran up the stairs.

Sinking into his seat, Levi sighed. "Thanks for that. I didn't know how you would want me to respond."

The two sat in an awkward silence for several moments.

The elder groaned inwardly, 'One of us has to break this silence...oh, what the hell.'

"Eren."

The brunette turned to Levi. "What?"

"I want to know why you pass out so suddenly."

"Levi-"

Narrowing his steely grey eyes, Levi shook his head. "No. I don't want any excuses. I want to know why you passed out."

Eren sighed. "Listen. I'm not sure you should know something about that."

"Oh? You don't think I should know? What happens if I get a call from my own son saying you passed out and didn't wake up this time? How the flying fuck am I supposed to answer him?"

Eren's hands on his lap were clenched into fists. "I'm not comfortable answering that."

"Why? What's so complicated about it?"

"Because I fucking lose memories every time I do!"

End of chapter 4.

* * *

Ah, don't you guys just love it when I leave you at a cliff hanger? I know I do. Sorry, if this was a bit late, and not as lengthy. I was sick and couldn't work on it for a day. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R!

-hitori10.


End file.
